Confessions of a Minecraft Psyco
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: Why, am I doing this? Do I need web diary now? WHAT THE HECK. Read this if you want. It might be interesting, I don't know... I'll post announcements for special events here, and my boring life and shtuff lyke that. WHO LYKE MINECRAF?
1. 4-29-15

Why am I doing this again? Is it because Stardust is? I dunno. MAybe i'm just lonely and want to see if anyone I don't know gives one about my life.

Sooo, whats happened lately?  
Well, I went to see Les MIserables, which if you don't know what it is about then…...you've been living under a rock for most of your life, so come out from under it, and go and see it for yourself. YOU MUST! ITS LIFE CHANGING!

My confirmation's coming up, so i'm excited for that.

I pranked Star (See her Journal for the conversation,), and challenged her to get back at me on thursday, which she won't. :) (YEP STAR I SAID THAT!)

Um, I've been playing Tanki a lot, and watching Skydoesminecraft like my normal self, and been devloping an obssesion over an old 90's game for Sega CD, 3DO, and PC called Night Trap, where all the footage from the game is live action! ITS UH-MAZING!

I've been working on Team MC Crafted, and The Demented Dimension with them.

I tried skyping croziff last weekend, forgetting he lives in europe, and that it was 1:00 AM there and he (And I quote) "Almost Shat myself".

Oops.

Well, i guess thats it for now.

Yup.

Bye.

Why am I doing this PLEASE HELP ME!


	2. 5-1-15

"Hey. Sethbling here, and I've made Cookie Clicker in Minecraft."

ME: "Hmm."

I watch the rest of the video, and then a week or so later…

ME: "i'm bored, maybe I can check out that Cookie Clicker game"

So, I look it up and…

ME: " So...I click a cookie?"

*CLICK*

+1 Cookie

ME:" OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE BEST GAME I'VE EVER PLAYED(besides Minecraft and Night Trap…)"

ONE DAY LATER

ME (Foaming at the mouth.):" 100 CURSORS! 77 GRANDMAS! 52 FARMS! 36 MINES! 36 FACTORIES! 26 SHIPMENTS! 18 ALCHEMY LABS! AND 16 PORTALS! OMG MUST PLAY MORE!"

And that's how I got addicted to Cookie Clicker.

Anyhoo, (cue dubstep of Star's reactions to my pranks with an airhorn in the background)

_**PRANKFEST 2015!**_

Star foolishly tried to prank me yesterday, with a fake gum stick with a spring trap on it. I've seen that too many times.

SOOO, I counter-pranked her, with an envelope of fake money so she could reimburse herself for her failed prank! And also a ton of cards with HA HAHAHHAH on them and one that said "squid".

IM UN-PRANKABLE! YES!

When I got home from seeing her though, I got a little sick, sore legs, headache, sore throat, and I felt worse this morning with some mild nausea (not throw-up nausea.) But, it cleared up after a few hours.

I WNAT TO BE THE FIRST TO WRITE ABOUT SKY'S BABY! SO HERE'S WHAT I HAVE PLANNED!

"This, my son," Said Sky pointing at a poster of a Squid, "Is a Squid. Evil, ruthless masterminds."

His son laughed.

"Yes, they may LOOK harmless… But, they're EVIL! Here is what you should do if you ever see one." Sky pulled out a butter sword and violently tore the poster to shreds.

His son laughed even more.

"And now my son, I give you this butter sword, to protect yourself againist the SQUID MENACE!"

Sky hands his son the sword, who collapses beneath the weight of it.

"Or, maybe we should wait till you're older and stronger," Sky said, quickly taking back the sword.

THATS ALL FOR TODAY!

BTW: Star wants me to come up with a name for my readers, she calls hers 'Angels', let me know in the comments what you want me to call you guys, hopefully its good!


	3. 5-4-15

I've been..sick, sick since friday, I had to leave school, and my throat still hurts, gosh i'm a mess. BUUUUUTTTT… I still got to see Age Of Ultron, by far one of the best movies I've seen this year so far. And I went shopping, got a gaming chair with speakers in it. Wasted away my sick time in my room making a lego mosaic of a Villager (how else would I use my time when stuck in my room with no video games?), and a Lego majestic butter sword that even Sky himself would be jealous of. Like I said, I didn't do much, I was sick.


	4. INCOMING TRANSMISSION

Hey. It's Squid. Yep you read right. SQUID!

I'm here to warn you. Prepare yourself. Nothing can last forever. Not even a certain annoyingly funny youtuber.

WE ARE COMING!

HE WILL FALL!

And without him, there will be noone to stop us.

WE WILL ATTACK IN THE **** CHAPTER ** THE C*RONICL*ES ** K**B **E!

muahahahhahah


	5. 5-8-15

Okay guys, I don't know what that was about, but i'm sure it doesn't mean anything, I mean they're squids! If a squid does show up, I'm sure it will get killed or something, so don't get worried, I got things under control.

So… another week gone by.

It was May the Fourth be with you (Star Wars day) And then Revenge Of The Fifth (Sith, again star wars) I didn't do much, except play video games and do homework.

And, speaking of video games, in Super Smash Bros. For 3DS I beat Master Core, the new boss this week, to fight him the classic mode difficulty to 5 or higher, than start fighting. Eventually master hand will die, then master core will explode out of crazy hand and swarm, turning into daggers, and eventually the character you're using. To defeat him once he's an orb, just knock him off the arena. Oh, and the smash orb IS master core, you'll see it for yourself once you defeat him. I think he's on the WiiU version too.

OH And I plan on writing new stories and finishing up Klub Ice soon...


	6. 5-18-15

Okay, Before i go into anything on this horrible catastrophe (See the Last 2 Chapters Of Klub Ice!)

I want to show you guys this comment from Croziff. Remember when I said I woke him in the middle of the night? Here's his account of it.

Oh, so you're saying you WOULDN'T shit yourself if you studied till midnight went to get two hours of sleep so you could continue then, but just when you were supposed to fall asleep, this happens:

(cue emerald music)

A WILD JOEY APPEARS!

Croziff used bad wi-fi connection!

It had no effect!

Joey used skype call!

The combo of bad connection wi-fi and skype call make an alien noise that sounds like a whale got high on heroin and decided to make an impression of a human screaming "SACRAFICE ALL THE CHILDREN"

It's supper effective!

Croziff used answer!

The voices got even louder!

Croziff fainted!

Joey wins the battle!

Joey got 46 EXPERIENCE and leveled up!

Joey learned a new move: "Sorry!"

Joey got some loot: It's "A free ticket to a Geography lesson at school!"

Croziff learned a new move: "TAKE A GODDAMN GEOGRAPHY LESSON BEFORE CALLING ME!"

That's how it played out.

I guess Croziff really likes pokemon.

ANYHOO! As a Sky Army General (At least I think I am,) I Command all of you to stay out of the Six Flags Great America area of Illinois. THere were two poor boys tricked into thinking that those colorful squid hats were just hats….but they aren't! THEY'RE EVIL COLORFUL SQUID MIND CONTROLLING PSYCHOPATHS! (the bad, kind, not me)

But, at least they din't see me, and I got to ride the dark knight, superman ultimate flight, the demon, x-flight, raging bull, american eagle, bumper cars.. OH AND GOLIATH! A INSANE WOODEN COASTER THAT GOES UPSIDEDOWN! WTF! ITS THE FASTEST, TALLEST AND STEEPEST WOODEN COASTER IN THE WORLD!

Well, that's all for now psycopaths, stay strong, and kill squids!


	7. 5-26-15

So, Stardust continues to think that she's DJKM55TARDU5T, from Age of The Squids.

But that isn't her, obviously, there's a difference right?  
She refused to help me this weekend for some reason she keeps going on about. I asked her to help me find my 23K Gold Pokemon Card that my 2 year old cousin hid. And then forgot where it was. Then left. But, I'll just say that I trolled Star so everything is fine now…

I know Croziff knows who the youtuber is in the end of part 2 of Age Of The Squids. But do you?

Here's my plan for the youtubers I want in the story. They are all lesser-known.

Heres a list

2 Of Ssundee's friends, or 1 friend and 1 annoying idiot.

1 of Gizzy's Friends

1 non-human friend of Bashur.

That's all I have so far… but I will have some of the main youtubers too so don't worry.

NOW! It's time for a new feature thingymabobber!

QUESTION: What would you do if you saw your best friend killing innocents, then deny it and say an Endermen hypnotized them? (Like Shaderdude)

That's all for now, Psycopaths, I won't be writing as much as usal, with finals. I'll do my best during the summer, but I have some Summer Jobs and Classes (4-H Rabbits, And an optional writing course I decided to take,)

BUT DON'T WORRY SOON I WILL PUBLISH PART 3 OF THE AGE OF SQUIDS!

I GOT THE INTRO SO FAR!

Hang tight, Psycopaths, I'll see ya next time!


	8. 8-20-15

Well, its been a while. SO what should i go over first? WELLLLLLLL, I wwent to Noah's Ark, did a little writing, Beat the blazin wings challenge (12 hottest wings, 6 minutes) in 4 and a half minute, (NEVER DOING IT AGAIN), wrote some more, saw ant-man, pixels, mission impossible: Rouge Nation, Jurassic World. I have LOTS OF NEW THINGS COMING. I'll be destoying some of your favorite superhero/villans/groups/food's origns in a new series, I have more Minecraft.. I CANT WAIT (you can tell because my grammars wrong as well as my spelling) And one question Should i resolve the whole age of squids thing or not? And i'm looking for people interested in joing the Stevies Council, so that we can start nominating stories and be ready soon by 2016 just to get some stories in mind…. PM me if youre interested… Well, thats all for now Psycos, see u later.

GET PUMPED FOR MINECRAFTPSYCO99 SEASON 2!


	9. 8-20-15 THE SEQUEL

In response to Star…. The stevies council will be tasked with the nomination of authors and stories for a stevie award (NOTE: MINECRAFT STORIES/STORYWRITERS ONLY) they may also come up with a new category, that is all you may now get back to your regularly scheduled lives.


	10. 8-25-15

My current life in numbers.

Books being read: 8

Notebooks full of Writing: 3

Stories wrote: Too Many To Count

Stuff carried to Classes each Day: TOOO MUCHHHHH


	11. 8-31-15

And now, another Episode Of **SUPER FUN TIME PRANKING WITH MINECRAFTPSYCO((!**

Whats this? Our friend the Psyco is in a dunk tank and has spent endless minutes telling Star that he was going to be there. He waited and got dunked like fifty hundred thousand times, but Star never showed up. He has warned her of the danger if he didn't come and dunk him, but did she listen? NOOOOOOOOOOOO. So, quickly and stealthily, snuck up on Star and PLOP! SHAVING CREAM TO THE FACE! BWAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAH.

**JOIN US NEXT EPISODE WHEN OUR FRIEND THE PSYCO COMPLETELY MAKES CROZIFF INSANE, CAUSING HIM UNABLE TO SLEEP FOR DAYS! **


	12. CONTEST TIME WOO-HOO!

Hey guys I had quite a weekend, (DISNEY INFFINITY 3.0 ROCKZ :P ) But I have something exciting planned. Its a DADADDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….CONTEST!

A Five Nights With Bashur 4 Contest! I need a scene for the legendary Bite Of '87 it could be a flashback, be altered so that it happens to a main character, be read from a file, or ANYTHING. The winner's entry will appear in Five NIghts With Bashur 4!

THE RULEZ

It must have 10-30 sentences regarding the discovery, flashback or scene of the Bite of '87 (Basically golden freddy bit off a kids frontal lobe look it up online for more info if you don't know what the Bite of '87 is)

BE ORIGINAL (NO plagiarism)

NO PROFAINITY

Have a vibe that fits in with the rest of the Five Nights with Bashur series!

And yes, you may create a new character if you must.

Submit your submissions from Google Docs (Share it) to: joeymcc990 

NOW GO FORTH AND WRITE, CONTEST ENDS OCTOBER EIGHTH!


	13. 9-15-2015

Hey guys. Whoa. That's all I can say is whoa. WHo would've guessed that ending to Five Nights With Bashur 2? But don't worry! It doesn't end there! Five Nights with Bashur 3 is in the works and the first chapter along with the title should be revealed next week! So if you need to start reading the story, (Star.) or catch up with the series (STAR!) now would be a good time to do so, because, the revelations in FNWB3 will be huge, as will be the fear factor :)

Also, I'm working on something….special. DRUMROLL PLEASE! (Or more acurately: DUM DUM DUMMMMM DA DADADAD DAAA DAAAA DADADA DAAAAA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAA)

Star Wars: Return of the Clones!

This story will be considered an alternate reality to Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens.

It is still in the early stages but will be released…..sometime, when I get around to it or something.

ALSO… I noticed that my email didn't compelety show up last time, so here it is again. Send your Bite Of '87 paragraphs (STAR!)(As explaned last entry) via Google Drive to: joeymcc990 icloud . c o m

(Remove the Spaces)

See ya later, Pyscopaths! (STARRRRRR!)

(HEHEHHEHEHHEEEEHEEEE)


	14. 9-28-15

Quick, I just want to annonce a new series, more on it tomorrow…. DADDADDADADDADADDADADADDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The (Mis)Adventures Of Bacon Man and Pancake Pal

EACH CHAPTER IS AN EPISODE, AND SHORT LIKE MY TYPICAL CHAPTERS.

MORE NEWS COMING SOON. (Srry I don't have much time.) (STAR!)


	15. 10-6-15

I was on urban dictionary today, and I found this: 

The minecraft fandom consists of many boys who try to get away from reality. This fandom is made also of very smart people too so be careful with these people as they can outsmart you with very wierd but cool wierd sounding facts. Don't act dumb or tease about minecraft around them as you. will get into a gruesome,hurtful,super ultra uber mean fight with them. They are described as "the most video game intelligent fandom ever." In minecraft they act like know it alls during gameplay and really start soaring with ideas. The fandom will also consist of very creative people. The fandom also leads to famous youtubers and is also a very big one. The game is famous itself and very addicting too so, and the fandom also lures people in bye showing them gameplay and teaching you they're ways so watch out or you might find yourself part of it. WARNING:If you don't really understand the game then you will have trouble understanding them as you'll probably think they are talking another language,or they're insane and stuck in an imaginary world in their head,or talking just plain gibberish.

_Nicole:hey dude what are you doing_

_Nick:SHHHHHH I'm building a nether portal too kill some blazes with my stone and diamond sword. I really need to concentrate._

_Nicole:WHAT THE HECK I COMPLETELY DONT UNDERSTAND YOU AND ARE YOU REALLY PART OF THE"minecraft fandom?"_

_Nick:Here don't understand me see some gameplay_

_(Matthew walks in)_

_Matthew:Dude are you playing minecraft._

_Nick:HECK YEAH!_

_Matthew:Did you get the new update with the netherbrick and the the nether portal._

_Nick:Yea man don't you see that's why I'm building the nether portal._

_Matthew:You need 2x78 netherbricks if your gonna build that big netherhouse ride..._

_Nick:Actually no I built the nether ride already. Jealous?_

_Matthew:Wow smarter everyday_

_(*high five eachother and Matthew keeps discussing with Nick)_

_Nicole:That's it I'm out of here._

_(*Nicole face palms.)_

I'm pretty sure that this explains my whole life….


	16. 10-23-15

HEY GUYS! I've been SOOOO Busy. I can't believe it though. The moment I've been waiting for (and dreading) is finally HERE! Yes, if you are a fan of my Five Nights with Basur series, the Endgame has finally began! Yes… the Endgame. I have only 3 more stories in the series, and I'm going to announce all (but one, because the last one's title will not be announced until the end of the second to last story)

Now, we already know about the first one:

Five Nights with Bashur 4 Part One: Living Nightmares

Now i'm sure you're wondering: "Joey! Why are you doing this in parts!? This isn't a Back to the Future or Twilight or Harry Potter or Hunger Games movie! It's a Book!"

Go on, say it….. Good!

How nice of you to ask. Now here is the answer.

These are TWO SEPARATE STORIES, but they are connecting to each other and use the characters from FNAF4. That's reason one. Reason two! They both happen some time apart. And reason three, I want to keep the continuity WITH the FNAF games, in the event there IS an FNAF5, I want to be able to call the next story (which, I probably won't be doing :( ) Five Nights with Bashur 5

NOW The next story announcement:

Five Nights with Bashur 4 Part Two: The Final Nightmare. This story, I will begin writing after Halloween (THIS WEEK YUS!) and base it off of the DLC for FNAF4, which may have Balloon Boy and THE BOX! YUP Part Two is all about what lies within the BOX….

MORE NEWS!

I may not be doing Bacon Man (See previous posts)…. BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE BACON MAN! In… THE BREAKFAST BRIGADE! Episode IV: A New Breakfast!  
Be amazed as The Breakfast Brigade battles the evil, sinister TACO BELL BREAKFAST DEFECTORS! To help bring back a proper breakfast with Bacon, Pancakes, Hash Browns, Sausages, and Pancakes.

I was going to put STAR! all up in this post, but STAR! noticed, I was just going to keep doing STAR! until STAR! noticed, but STAR! noticed. So no more of me doing STAR! STAR!, ok.

HAHAHAH THE PRANK WAR LIVES ON! TAKE THAT STAR!

Stay psycotic, my psycos!


	17. 10-26-15

Well, if you haven't seen it yet. It is happining. FNAF WORLD. (yup.) head over to fnafworld dot com to check it out. Does this mean that I'm going to be making a Five Nights with Bashur World series then too? Plz tell me. I thought I was going to be done with this series, (not that I want to, it's just that its been going on for a while now) A heads up would've been nice Cawthron! Yeah! FNAF WORLD, coming 2016. And Minecraftpsyco99's Resignation, also coming 2016.

GOSH!

Well, I guess I better go prepare for the riot, because I don't think there'll be A Five Nights with Bashur World series… I already had all this Breakfast Brigade stuff planned out and then WHAM! MORE FNAF! Wow.  
WTF, Fine, I'll probably do FNWB World.


	18. 11-3-15 FNWB4 Previews

Hey guys. Another Halloween has come and gone. But some things have not left. For example. CANDY. That stuff won't be finished for a while, until december or january at least. COSTUMES, how the heck do you get rid of these things? and the most important of all. THE FNAF 4 DLC! Yes, fans of Five Nights with Bashur, REJOICE! The FNAF 4 DLC is finally here. With all of its nightmares with it. Which leads me to announce some characters in

**Five Nights with Bashur 4 Part 2: The Final Nightmare**

Bashur (DUH)

Ross (He's going to have a big role in this one)

Sky (We can't do without him anymore…..or can we?)

Jin (the only reason anybody is problably going to survive.

Nightmare Balloon Boy (AKA: The Bane of Sky)

Nightmarrione (Nightmare Puppet)

Nightmare Foxy

Jack O' Chica

Jack O' Bonnie

And heads are gonna roll in part two. Because so many things that you won't expect are happening! And now, as a special Halloween Treat, I am giving you a Preview of a Possible Breakfast Brigade story, (I don't like the villain so I might change it to The Cereal Killer)

*Cue dramatic music and scrolling sentences*

It is a time of…..dark times as all over the land of Minecraft, The Taco Bell Breakfast Defectors, wait…. Taco Bell?! I thought this was a STAR WARS SCRIPT!? WHAT THE *$! IS THIS?

Give me a moment…...Yes. OH FINE! The Taco Bell Breakfast Defectors are getting people to put down the forks and knives and reach not for bacon, but for…..TACOS! (OH THE HUMANITY!) But amongst this struggle, one strip of bacon is saying NOOOOO!

(And that he is soooooo much better than Sky)

Ba- Wait. What?! WHO IS - AUGH! Bacon Man will rise and assemble the Ear- er- Minecraft's mightiest heroes to bring back Breakfast….

Can I leave now? _No! You need to tell the story first! _Fine. I don't get paid enough for this, let's just go ahead and get this trainwreck over with.

And there you have your first preview at the Breakfast Brigade story. Don't expect the villains to be the same though. This one also has a stupid scene where Bacon Man steals Pancake Pal's syrup and pours it all over Taco Bells so that no one will want to eat there. Yeah. Definitely changing that. Now before I finish this up, KUDOS to StardustKMS, I've (Finally) Started reading some of her fanfic Refound, and I'm really enjoying it so far. (Maybe you can print it out for me? Eh? Eeeeehhhhh?)

Anyways go check her out cuz she's amazing and cool and if you don't check it out I might make you go crazy like I did with my dear friend Croziff (/pony) Anyhoo!

SO LONG MY PSYCOPATHS! UNTIL NEXT TYME, STAY PSYCO-EE (-Y?) (-ISH?) ummmmm…..


	19. JAH! UNCE UNCE UNCEY UNCE!

The klub reopens, 2016…..


	20. 11-10-15

Well, looks like we have one more thing to watch out for. Darkstar. Who is Darkstar? Well, I think that this little quip that she sent me will explain everything….

Joey, you really need to organize your projects better it hurts my eyes to just look at this jumbled mess. Also, there are no dead bodies here! D: This is something I must fix. Don't worry Joey, soon there will be dead bodies and plenty of blood every where. I have everything under control. ;)

Not only that…. but I found this in an old document…(IDK wat it was for…)

I originally wrote this: This story is coming soon! In it you will be able to choose how the story will go through your reviews. It WILL be about Minecraft, but to start, What Characters should I add? And Feature. This WILL be serious. No giant smiling candy lollipop shtuff. Okay? Good.

And found this.

Wait, no lollypops? How could you? *sees the stuff above* *GASP* Does that mean I could contribute some DARK AND DISTURBING STUFF?

Lol, hi Joey. -Darkstar (Stardust's evil side. I'm like Derp Ssundee)

Star. What have you unleashed upon us. No document is safe. But do not worry! I called up an old friend of mine (we go wayyy back.) and he gave me this document to send to Star and Darkstar.

The appearance of Darkstar has alerted the psychopath. Should Darkstar do anything she shouldn't such as messing with joey's files or killing people the psychopath shall take appropriate action. Such as murder, instructing Joey to troll,or messing with Star's files. If Darkstar is able to cooperate peacefully, bloodshed can and will be averted. If not the psychopath will do what must be done. There are no negotiations. Comply or die.

You have been warned.

All I can say is this.

Give em' hell !


	21. 11-16-15

First of all, I just keep surprising myself. I'm planning yet another unannounced series for 2016, a Trilogy, if you will. It has not yet been announced, at least, officially. I plan to do that once I wrap up Five Nights with bashur, at least, once I wrap up Part Two of #4, because, like I said, there is a brief prequel coming. (BRIEF PREQUEL [BRIEF{REALLY BRIEF, But not TOO brief, but brief enough to emphasise it.}])

Second, will The Demented Dimension ever be finished, work on that Has been slow lately, and Scdoodles left us awhile back and Kyara is MIA, for a while now. (tho I did see her in a youtube comments section)

That's all the time I have today, Psycopaths, More l8r!


	22. 12-3-15

Hey Guys update time!

First, I have started writing the draft for Klub Ice: No Escape, this story will be released whenever I finish up with the Five Nights with Bashur series which leads me to…

YAY! I finished typing up all of FNWB 4 part one, now I just have to upload the chapters, type FNWB 4 Part Two, upload those, Type the Prequel, and upload those chapters and everything will be complete...for now.

NOW BACK TO KLUB ICE! JAH! Klub Ice: No Escape has no relation whatsoever (Besides characters and obvious stuff) to the Chronicles Of Klub Ice. This is a completely different story with some OC's and longer chapters, and maybe if Star would be happy to help, numerous deaths. Oh and electronic music and the little boys corner, we can't forget that!

Now status update on FNWB, yes the series is almost at its close, and I know you have lots of questions such as…(insert your question here)...which I plan to answer sometime, in the future.

And I do have a second series planned, that prequel I mentioned. Don't know if I'll actually do It yet, and I don't want to give _too_ much away but I will say this to those Youtube Savvy people: "Don't wake the baby!"

C ya l8r, Psycopaths!


	23. If you read anything, Read this rite now

Dear Friends,

Today, one of the most terrible things that could happen to me has happened today.

I don't know if you know, but I do most of my writing in the afternoon during school. And some people (not me) in a particular class keep acting more and more idiotic and get more and more 'privileges' removed. This ultimately lead to the lift of all 'free/spare time privileges' from the class. This included all educational things which leads me to what I wanted to say. I may not be able to continue writing. While this possibly unlikely, there is a chance that I'll end up neglecting my writing duties if I need to change my schedule to later in the day. I am going to do my best to make sure that this is not the end, but if it is, I want to say thank you for everything. Hopefully I can keep writing.

Sincerely,

Joey (Minecraftpsyco99)

#SaveJoey


	24. 12-16-15

Hey Guys! Well I have some good-ish news.

I ummm may just have accidentlly trolled myself…..and you guys.

I completely forgot that I have other classes that I have time to write in… sooooo are we cool?

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Eh?  
Cool. Now on to the announcements.

DA DAD ADADDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
STEVIES 2016 is almost here!

So now is the time to send me all your nominations for the following categories:

Ummm my book is missing… give me a moment. Or a day…

Anyhoo.. Thx guys and BTW: I'm working on some extra special stuff just for u guyz! ;)


	25. 12-17-15 (STAR WARS EVE YAHHHHH!)

Okay… now where was I? Oh yes the 2016 Stevies Awards categories.

Drum roll please…..

Favorite Minecraft Author

Favorite Minecraft Story (Does not include crossover)

Favorite Minecraft Crossover (Only includes crossovers)

Best Original Minecraft Character (Does not include youtubers, mobs [ex: The Sheep], steve, alex etc..)

Best Minecraft series (Includes both crossover series and normal series)

Best Minecraft Youtuber related story (Includes crossover stories and normal stories)

Minecraft Story of the Year ( Includes both crossover stories and normal stories)

And finally:

TeamMC Written Choice Award (Only members of TeamMC written vote on this)

So, I have some ideas for nominations, but if you want to nominate someone feel free to PM me, Croziff and StardustKMS (Who I'll be counting on to help me run it this year)

If all goes to plan, multiple polls will take place on each of our profiles.

GET READY FOLKS! BECAUSE 2016 IS ALMOST HERE!

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

PS: HAPPY STAR WARS EVE!


	26. New Year, New Stories (1-4-16)

In my fanfiction folder in google docs, there lies a dusty old folder. There is nothing in it. It had been waiting for ages to be filled with a story. And this year, that little folder's dreams will come true. For I shall a write a story to tell where it all began, I will throw the extended universe out the window and write as I see fit and it shall lead up to the very beginning. For every beginning has a beginning. And it is in this small, empty folder where it will lie. And that folder's name is…..Star Wars….


	27. 1-29-16

Hey Guys!

Sorry if I've been lazy this week, but i've been preparing for some very big things.

YES IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN!

Stevies 2016!

(...and I still haven't got the nominations ready…..)  
It should start sometime in February, so stay tuned.

ALSO! I have four, COUNT 'EM, FOUR (Yes FOUR!) New projects underway.

One of them is done, but I won't publish it until after I finish FNWB 4 P2, while the other three are in progress and just about ready.

Now, the first three I can't tell you anything about just yet, so I'm keeping them under wraps, so all I can say is this: search your feelings, you know it's true, but you may be seeing one of these very soon….

The other one though, is a new Klub Ice story that I've been promising since last year. After what happened in my first one….I'm starting with a clean slate, introducing the new members and having heated competition with the return of the classic characters. Oh and yes Rölf will be there, so be prepared.

I'm still working on a title….maybe I'll go with…..Klub Ice: No Escape (My original Idea) Or Klub Ice: The Next Generation (Sounds a little too star trekkie, if you know what I mean) Or possibly just simply: Klub Ice. IDK, it's still up for debate, so if you have any ideas, let me know below.

I'm looking forward to this year, with a new Five Night's At Freddy's game released again (FNAF World) It certainly opens up a "World" of possibilities for my Five Nights With Bashur series.

Oh my, did I just write a LONG post for _Confessions_ for once in my life? I think I did. Which means that I'm going insane and should probably leave right now! Catch you on the flip side, fellow Psycopaths!


	28. FANFICTION THEORY: Episode One

**WARNING! FIVE NIGHTS WITH BASHUR SPOILERS AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Hey Guys! Yoej here, and it's time for something new! Today We'll be looking into the world of Minecraftpsyco99's Five Nights With Bashur series in this episode of…..

**FANFICTION THEORY**

*Cue cool intro music/animation*

Ok so Five Nights With Bashur, if you don't know, is a crossover between Minecraft and Five Nights At Freddy's starring the Youtuber known as Bashurverse. What started as a simple, meaningless story, soon erupted into a full-fledged series. Today we'll be answering two questions:  
When exactly do the stories take place,

And how old is Ross (More on that Later)

So, it was stated at the end of FNWB 4 Part One: Living Nightmares that the Gang, (Sky, Jin, Ross and Bashur) Find a pumpkin inscribed with the date: 10-31-**15** take note of that Fifteen there, its very important later on.

This meant that the next time the Animatronics attacked would be on Halloween, of 2015, exactly one day after the events in FNWB 4 Part One: Living Nightmares, so, so far, FNWB 4 parts one and two both take place in 2015. Following? Good. Because this is where it gets a little tricker, as its time for...MATH!  
Bashur arrives at Sky, Jin, and Ross' house one day before FNWB 4 Part One: Living Nightmares, having survived Springtrap in FNWB 3: Rise Of Springtrap, So, so far, FNWB3 takes place from October 28-29, FNWB 4 Part one from October 29- 30, and FNWB 4 Part two from October 31-30. All in the year of 2015. (Okay, heres really where the Math comes in)

At the Beginning of FNWB3, the Narrator states that it has been Three Months since Bashur saved Sky from Freddy Fazbear's and the Events that occurred in FNWB 2: Mangle's Revenge.

And also at the beginning of FNWB2, it states it has been _four years_ since the events of FNWB, do some math and, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo, FNWB took place in 2011.

But we're not done yet.

If you've been paying attention to Minecraftpsyco99, he's been laying down clues for A Prequel, and another story.

In a recent PM with him, he has stated: "I am working on a prequel, as for when it will take place, it may clear up some things about Ross"

BINGO!  
Minecraftpsyco99, you just gave us a vital bit of info there.

OBVIOUSLY, the prequel has to be about Ross' Bite of '97 incident, which occurred on his tenth birthday, according to the FNWB series. So, we can assume that this prequel takes place in 1997.

ALSO! Another PM from Minecraftpsyco99 reads as: "I'm planning for sequel to take place in the present time, just not in _this_ world per sae."

Present time, 2016?  
So we can assume that this series runs for 19 Solid Years!?

WHATTT?

Wow.

Now, on to Ross' age.

Remember how I said it was Ross' tenth birthday when he got bit? That would mean he would have been born in 1987 (Also when the bite takes place in the FNAF game canon, coincidence? I THINK NOT!) So do some more math, YAYYYYY MATH!, and Ross, according to the FNWB series, would be _28 years old _in the events that occur in both FNWB 4 part one and two! And in the rumored sequel, he'd be 29.

WHOA. That's off.

According to , Ross (Raging House) was born on July 15, _1996_.

He is really only NINETEEN!

If FNWB sticked to real world facts, Ross should only be one year old in the events of the rumored prequel.

Minecraftpsyco99, you really messed up there.

But hey, that's just a THEORY, a FANFICTION THEORY!

See Ya next time!


	29. 2-21-16

Quick update guys, I may be pretty inactive this week, due to Family complications. We just lost my favorite Uncle...RIP

In better news, I have a Zergid now! YAYYYYY!

It's Minecraftpsyco99 (Obviously)

Also! I'm working on a VERY special project for y'all

Nothing to say yet, except that it WON'T be on Fanfiction, and dates back to the old school

text adventure games. It will be difficult. It's been hard for me to code anyways…..

BUT YA!


End file.
